1. Field
This application generally relates to the field of wireless communication systems, and more particularly to access terminal (AT) paging processes for use in such wireless communication systems.
2. Related Art
The subject matter set forth herein is applicable to wireless communication systems generally. However, it has been developed primarily in the context of cellular telecommunication systems that provide high-speed connectivity including data and voice transport on both point-to-point and point-to-multipoint bases. First-generation (analog) and second-generation (digital) cellular networks were primarily used to communicate voice traffic via mobile cellular telephones, and thus maintained a focus on access methods for the efficient transport of voice information. With the rising popularity of the Internet, a third-generation (3G) wideband multimedia cellular communications network continues to be developed to transport both voice and data at much higher speeds than were previously available using the first and second generation wireless communications networks.
Wireless Communication Standards Related to the Present Disclosure
A Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) has been established by industry groups for the purpose of defining specifications to transition current code-division multiple-access (CDMA) wireless networks to the third generation, which is commonly referred to as “cdma2000”. One such specification is referred to as “CDMA2000 1× Revision D” (which may also be referred to as “CDMA2000 1× Rev D,” “cdma2000 1×”, “cdma2000 Release D,” “IS-2000-D”, or “IS-2000-Rel. D”). The CDMA2000 1× Rev D specification, publicly available from the 3GPP2, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for its teachings on communications protocols used in 3G wireless communications systems. The 3GPP2 is primarily concerned with defining specifications for CDMA systems such as are implemented in North America. A document specifying a somewhat different CDMA system, such as is used more commonly in Europe, may be identified as 3GPP TSG-RAN Release-5, and is hereby incorporated by reference for its teachings on CDMA systems. Also incorporated by reference is so much of 3GPP TSG-RAN Release-6 as has been made public, particularly including documents submitted in conjunction therewith and identified as R1-031268, R1-040534, and R1-040758.
As described in a document entitled “Introduction to cdma2000 Standards for Spread Spectrum Systems”, available from the 3GPP2 in a document number C.S0001-D, published by the 3GPP2 in February, 2004, the “cdma2000 family of specifications” specifies a spread spectrum radio interface that uses well known Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless transmission techniques in order to meet the requirements for 3G wireless communications. The C.S0001-D document is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As described in the incorporated C.S0001-D reference, the cdma2000 family of standards includes specifications for the following aspects of the cdma2000 third generation wireless communication system: core air interface, minimum performance, and service standards. The cdma2000 core air interface standards are publicly available from the 3GPP2 as follows: C.S0001-D, Introduction to cdma2000 Standards for Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004; C.S0002-D, Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004; C.S0003-D, Medium Access Control (MAC) Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004; C.S0004-D, Signaling Link Access Control (LAC)Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004; and C.S0005-D, Upper Layer (Layer 3) Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004. In addition, the family includes a standard that specifies analog operation, to support dual-mode mobile stations and base stations. This standard is publicly available from the 3GPP2 as document number C.S0006-D, Analog Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, February, 2004. All of the above standards are collectively referred to herein as the “cdma2000 family of standards”, and are hereby incorporated herein as though set forth in full for their teachings on cdma2000 standards.
The cdma2000 family of standards allows seamless evolution from cdma2000 1× systems to cdma2000 “1×EV-DO” (1× Evolution, Data Only or Data-Optimized”) and CDMA2000 1×EV-DV (1× Evolution, Data and Voice) systems. The first phase of cdma2000, cdma2000 1× systems enabled operators with existing IS-95 systems to double overall system capacity. These systems offer 3G type services at speeds up to 140 kbps peak data rate while occupying a very small amount of frequency spectrum (1.25 MHz per carrier). The cdma2000 1× systems are designed for increased voice capacity and support “always-on” data transmission of approximately 153.6 kbps on both the forward and reverse links. The cdma2000 1× systems were first deployed in October, 2000.
In 2004, the cdma2000 1×EV-DO Revision A (or “RevA”) specification was approved by the 3GPP2 Technical Specification Group. Revision A provides enhanced packet data service with improvements favorable for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and supports peak data rates of 3.1 Mbps on the forward link and up to 1.8 Mbps on the reverse link. The high data rates on the reverse link and low data latency enable operators to deliver rich multimedia services, such as video telephony, and enhance user experience. Revision A is an enhanced version of 1×EV-DO Release 0 (or “Rev0”), which delivers up to 2.4 Mbps data speeds and has been commercially deployed since 2002. These systems are also referred to by the 3GPP2 as High Rate Packet Data systems, or “HRPD” systems, in the developing cdma2000 family of standards.
For example, the standard defining the 1×EV-DO Rev0 HRPD system is set forth in 3GPP2 document number C.S0024-0 (Versions “V 2.0”, “V 3.0” and “V4.0”) entitled cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification, dated Oct. 27, 2000 (for Version V 2.0), Dec. 5, 2001 (for Version V 3.0), Oct. 25, 2002 (for Version V 4.0). The standard defining the 1×EV-DO RevA HRPD system is set forth in 3GPP2 document number C.S0024-A (Versions 1.0 (dated March 2004), 2.0 (dated July 2005), 3.0 (dated September 2006), and is entitled “cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”. These standards include technical requirements for providing compatibility with cdma2000 HRPD systems. These standards set forth technical requirements that ensure that a compliant Access Terminal (“AT”) can obtain service through any access network that conforms to the standards. The specifications may also be referred to as “IS-856”, and is also referred to as (CDMA system) “EV-DO”. The Rev 0 and Rev A IS-856 specifications have been published and are available from the 3GPP2 organization as IS-856 and IS-856-A (also C.S0024-A, C.S0024-B as cited above), and are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. All of the HRPD air interface specifications set forth above are hereby incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full.
In addition to the HRPD standards cited above, 3GPP2 document numbers A.S0007-0 (version V 1.0), A.S0007-0 (version V 2.0), A.S0007-A (versions V 1.0 and V 2.0) and A.S0008-0 (version V 3.0) all describe an inter-operability specification for a Radio Access Network (RAN) that supports HRPD. These specifications contain message procedures and formats necessary to obtain interoperability. Document numbers A.S0007-A (version V 2.0), entitled Interoperability Specification (IOS) for High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) Access Network Interfaces—Rev A, Revision A (Post SDO Ballot, Pre-SDO Publication Version), dated May, 2003 (TIA-1878), and A.S0008-0 (Version V 3.0), entitled Interoperability Specification (IOS) for High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) Access Network Interfaces—Revision 0 (Post SDO Ballot, Pre-SDO Publication Version), dated May 2003, (TIA-878-1) supersede the standards noted above. All of the HRPD interoperability specifications set forth above are hereby incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full.
Other standards related to cdma2000 compatible HRPD systems are publicly available from the 3GPP2. For example, 3GPP2 document number C.S0054-0, Version V 2.0, entitled CDMA2000 High Rate Broadcast-Multicast Packet Data Air Interface Specification, dated July, 2005, sets forth technical requirements that form the compatibility standard for cdma2000 broadcast high rate packet data systems. These technical requirements ensure that a compliant access terminal (AT) can obtain service through any access network conforming to the standard. The C.S0054-0, Version V 2.0 document is also hereby incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full.
The acronym “1×RTT” is an acronym for “1× (single-carrier) Radio Transmission Technology.” The cdma2000 1×RTT digital wireless standard replaced the IS-95 CDMA standard. The cdma2000 1×RTT wireless air interface standard may also be referred to as IS-2000 1×RTT.
Paging an Access Terminal in a 1×HRPD System
As set forth in the standards relating to cdma2000 and HRPD systems (e.g., 3GPP2 document number C.S0024-B (Version “V 1.0”), hereby incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full), the Default Idle State Protocol and the Enhanced Idle State Protocol are Connection Layer protocols of a 1×HRPD system comprising an Access Terminal (AT) and an Access Network (AN). These two protocols provide the procedures and messages used by the AT and the AN when the AT has acquired an AN and a connection is not open. These two protocols include procedures and messages relating to the sleep state and monitor state of an AT. For example, these idle state protocols include procedures and messages that describe the times at which an AT can be paged by the AN, and thereby support AT power conservation. These protocols are effective only when a AT is in an on-state. When the AT is powered down (i.e., in an off-state), any paging, or other signals relating to the Idle State Protocols and transmitted by the AN to the AT are ineffective, thereby wasting AN resources.
The Route Update Protocol for a 1×HRPD system provides procedures and messages that enable the AN to keep track of the approximate location of an AT. However, because the RouteUpdate message is not transmitted in the event of a power-down procedure by an AT that has previously acquired an AN, the AN has no way to determine if the 1×HRPD AT continues to be powered-up and ready to receive pages. The AN, therefore, continues to repeatedly page the AT, thereby wasting network resources.
The present disclosure is directed toward providing a method, apparatus and system to overcome the limitations of the prior art paging processes described above for a wireless communication system that includes a 1×HRPD system and a 1×RTT system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system to provide notification to the AN in the event that a power-down procedure is executed by the AT, thereby enabling the AN to discontinue signals and messages to the AT that are not effective when the AT is in an off-state.
Therefore, there is a need for such a method, apparatus and system. The method, apparatus and system set forth herein addresses the needs set forth above.